Voicemails
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seti is surprise that his kids are coming to his office while his wife goes off to the store. To make matters worse he didn't realize he has so many miss calls and voicemails from Tuya. He hopes he's not that much trouble. Only in the end hearing the kids' laughter in the close office as many wonder what their boss done to be in the one place a married man fears, the dog house.


**Arashi: I had this idea of a modern family moment with Ramses and Moses with their father along with oc sister I created, Raziya.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot and original characters feature unless state so. There is no money made off this fic.**

Warnings: Alternate Universe: Modern Day, Oc, ooc, family fluff, Some language, Angry wife, Mischievous/Shy/Cheeky Moses

Summary: Seti is surprise that his kids are coming to his office while his wife goes off to the store. To make matters worse he didn't realize he has so many miss calls and voicemails from Tuya. He hopes he's not that much trouble. Only in the end hearing the kids' laughter in the close office as many wonder what their boss done to be in the one place a married man fears, the dog house.

**_Phone Voicemails_**

_Tuya's Voicemail_

Voicemails

* * *

A pair of dark brown eyes stares at the computer screen while the man's fingers lightly tap at the keys. He briefly looks up hearing the call of his secretary at the door as she opens it a crack, "Um Sir, your kids are here."

"Hn? Send them in," he calls back frowning a little wondering why they would come to his office.

Soon a nine year old Ramses wearing a huge smile tugs on his two younger sibling's hands. Besides him scowling, a little at seven years old and reminding, the businessman and father of his beautiful wife though with his mother's dark hazel color eyes giving him a peeve look. The last of the three, Moses almost six years old has a shy little smile.

"You can let go Rammy,' the girl quips tugging her hand out of her older brother's rolling her eyes before greeting too sweetly. "Hi daddy!"

"Father, mother had to run errands!" Ramses said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Moses gazing at his sister mutterings softly, "Not including the words she called daddy to for not answer his cellphone. Right, Raziya?"

"True," Raziya comments nudging the smaller boy to the couch in their father's office while Ramses settles to browse at the variety of pictures and knickknacks that his dad has up.

"Call? What call?" Seti ask opening his drawer to the desk finding his phone having several miss calls from his wife not seeing three familiar evil smiles from his children.

He quickly presses the button to listen to the voicemails making a mistake of putting it on speaker not knowing outside of his office the secretary looks at her boss's wife with a sweet smile making her give a shaky one in return.

**_First message!_**

_"Seti Darling," _the phone seems to purr sending chills down the normally strong man's spine since the sweet tone in his wife's voice making him have a bad feeling._ "I'm calling to tell you I have some errands to do and I need you to watch the kids."_

**_First message ended!_**

**_Second Message!_**

_"Seti please tell me you have your phone on you. I'm currently on the highway. Kids please behave for your father once you get there. And Moses no you will not put a whoopee cushion on your father's chair!"_

_"But Mommy! Daddy will be doing paper work and not watch us. It' is boring! "a little voice of Moses pipes sadly._

_"Moses does have a point, Mom. Dad will get distracted. Look what happen last time when he watches us and he accidently forgotten me and Moses at Target! Target I tell you!" Raziya adds next._

_"He did land in the Doggy house." Ramses puts in his two sense."_

_…_

_"Yes that is true," Tuya answers before continuing. "We'll hopefully be there in twenty minutes._

**_Second Message Complete._**

_"It was one time!" Seti moans feeling the telltale sign of his cheeks flushing a light pink hearing the soft giggles of his kids._

**_Third Message._**

_"Seti answer your damn phone. I'm out of the office building with the kids waiting for you."_

**_Fourth Message_**

_Dear why did the security guard tell me I'm on the list of those unable to enter the building do to fear of a frying pan?!_

Seti pales making an off comment. He meant for his mother not his wife! Oh shit he might as well get ready for the couch now! He barely heard his children laughing their heads off loving the messages being left for their father.

**_Fifth and finally Message_**

_Seti three words for you: Couch, Cold Shower. Love you and have fun kids!_

**_No more messages._**

Bang!

Ramses looks to find their father hit his head on the desk making him wince. Raziya looks as well along with Moses before the younger two slip off the comfy couch walking to the man.

"Bad time to say I'll be big brother?" Moses ask innocently causing Seti to raise his head to stare wide eye at his youngest while Ramses and Raziya howl out laughing before they roll around.

"What?" He grunts out making Moses fiddle his fingers.

Me be a big brother," He repeats as Seti thinks over the words before eyes roll to the back of his head and falls out of his chair on to the floor passed out.

Moses gives a cheeky smile looking at his siblings, "Well Mommy said I couldn't use my whoopee cushion so I thought better this."

He joins his siblings laughing as those outside of the close office could hear the laughter of the children wondering what happen now. It hit the men in the office who are married to fear the 'Doghouse' but wisely keeps their mouths shut. Tuya ,on the other hand, leaves the office not even knowing what her youngest have said and may receive a call from a panic husband later on about a possible baby and Moses being a big brother.

* * *

**Arashi: Something hilarious and cute. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
